d'aventure en aventure
by pipistrelles des cachots
Summary: NO SPOIL C’est un film qui parle d’amour. Ou plutôt de la vie. Oui, c’est ça, un film qui parle de la vie, de celle de deux personnes. Un film que j’ai vu de trop nombreuses fois… HPDM
1. Chapter 1

**Nom** : pipistrelles des cachots. Mekoret

**Titre** : D'aventure en aventure…

**Rating** : T

**Pairing** : HP/DM

**Disclaimer** : nous nous excusons auprès de J.K Rowling pour l'usage détourné de ses personnages (qui sont rien qu'a elle pas à nous hélas).

**Résumé** : C'est un film qui parle d'amour. Ou plutôt de la vie. Oui, c'est ça, un film qui parle de la vie, de celle de deux personnes. Un film que j'ai vu de trop nombreuses fois…

**Notes de l'auteuze** :

Un jour de mai, alors que je m'ennuyais, j'ai voulu écrire un one shot. Mais j'étais incapable de trouver une idée de scénario. Bon, soyons honnête deux minutes, je n'avais pas non plus la moindre motivation… Et c'est alors que la merveilleuse Warriormeuh vint à ma rescousse, tel superman, enfin sans collants, avec non pas un, mais deux one shot. Cadeaux. Pour moi. Pour en faire ce que je voulais.

Oh joie ! Oh bonheur ! Warriormeuh venait de me donner deux de ses histoires…

Il fallait désormais que je sois à la hauteur ! C'était Warriormeuh quand même ! Pas n'importe qui !

Alors j'ai pris mon temps, encouragée, aidée (et un peu poussée il faut bien le dire ) par Warriormeuh, à qui je dis un immense merci !

Donc Fanny, cette petite chose est pour toi, rien que pour toi !

J'espère que ce one shot en deux parties vous plaira.

**D'aventures…**

Assis au milieu des draps, Draco Malfoy allume une cigarette. Il est fatigué. Dans la chambre, la chambre de Draco, un autre homme se rhabille. Il s'appelle Glenn, et c'est un ami de longue date du jeune homme blond, un ami qu'il a rencontré à la faculté de droit sorcier. Glenn est un ami, juste un ami, ils ne sont pas amants, non, ça, on le sait tout de suite, dès le premier regard échangé, dès la première phrase que l'on entend.

« Tu te rends compte que cela ne rime strictement à rien. »

Non, tout ça ne rime à rien, ni l'attitude totalement désabusée du blond, ce n'est pas le genre d'attitude que l'on a après une nuit passée avec un homme tel que Glenn (oui, parce que Glenn est le genre d'homme que l'on a envie d'avoir, grand, séduisant, sûr de lui…), ni l'air peiné qui se devine sur le visage de Glenn, qui se devine, et seulement lorsque l'on en sait un peu plus sur leur histoire, car Glenn, tout comme Draco, sait rester maître de ses émotions.

Donc tout ça ne rime à rien.

« Draco, tu sais que tu peux te taper tous les types du Londres sorcier, même moldu si ça te chante, et que ce n'est pas moi qui vais t'en empêcher ! Tu as vu mon tableau de chasse ? Mais l'ennui Draco, c'est que toi tu fais ça pour de mauvaises raisons… »

« Laisse-moi. »

« Pas cette fois, tu vas m'écouter. »

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils ont ce genre de conversation. Ou plutôt, si, parce que Glenn vient de dire que c'est la première fois. Mais on sait que Draco sait ce que l'autre va lui dire, qu'il ne l'écoutera pas, pas besoin d'être un génie pour le deviner, non, ça se voit dans son regard, dans son attitude. Draco Malfoy n'a pas de conseil à recevoir des autres, encore moins de conseils concernant sa vie privée. Draco Malfoy est au dessus des autres.

« Glenn, tu étais très bien, comme d'habitude, alors maintenant rentre chez toi. »

Oui, Draco Malfoy est supérieur aux autres, et cette simple réplique résume tout, toute sa vie, sa conception du monde, et des autres. Il se sert, prend ce qui l'intéresse, et jette. Si ça n'avait pas été Glenn, on aurait pu s'attendre à des cris, voir des larmes, mais non, c'est Glenn, et on sait que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils ont ce genre de… relations.

« Tu sais que ça ne le fera pas revenir, et tu sais aussi que tu ne trouveras pas la paix en te donnant à n'importe qui… ou en prenant n'importe qui.»

Draco ne l'écoute pas. Ou il fait semblant, parce que de toute façon, il n'a pas d'autre choix que de l'écouter. Mais on sait désormais que l'attitude de Draco n'a rien de normal, Glenn avoue même craindre la folie du bond…

« Oh mais te prendre toi n'avait pas l'air de te déranger il y a quelques heures… »

Draco se glisse hors des draps, et se poste face à lui, nu. Cela semble troubler Glenn, car ça n'a rien à voir à une nuit de sexe, non, c'est autre chose, une sorte de combat, ou plutôt de jugement. Oui, c'est ça, Draco est en train de juger son ami, cet ami qui a peur pour sa santé mentale, mais qui n'éprouve aucune culpabilité à venir partager son lit… _Hypocrite…_

« Tu n'es vraiment qu'un sale con quand tu veux, tu le sais ça ? Bien sûr que ça ne m'a pas dérangé ! Mais tu sais très bien que moi je fais ça dans l'unique but de prendre mon pied. Toi, tu fais ça pour oublier… et ça ne marche pas… ça ne marchera jamais. »

Ça ne marchera jamais. Draco en a pleinement conscience, on ne peut jamais oublier quelqu'un de cette façon, tout le monde le sait, mais c'est la solution la moins douloureuse, celle qui permet d'atténuer la douleur, le manque, la peine… Mais il reste un Malfoy, un Malfoy n'aime pas, n'éprouve aucune peine, aucune douleur… Ou du moins il fait semblant.

« Je suppose que tu n'as plus rien à dire. »

« Tu devrais aller lui parler. »

Mais il lui dirait quoi ?

Et à qui ?

Son nom n'est pas essentiel pour le moment, on s'intéresse juste à l'état d'esprit de Draco, à la relation malsaine qu'il a décidé d'entretenir avec l'un de ses amis. Si l'on ne mentionne pas le nom de « l'autre », c'est pour que notre esprit ne soit pas perturbé par autre chose, qu'il se concentre uniquement sur Draco.

Donc nous verrons ça plus tard.

Pour l'instant, Draco s'est rhabillé.

« Ecoute Glenn, tu es gentil, tes intentions bien que dégoulinantes de pathétisme à mon égard me touchent, mais tu ne me connais pas… ou plus. Tu ne connais pas le Draco que je suis devenu. L'autre a définitivement disparu l'année dernière. »

Pas d'émotion. Ni dans la voix, ni dans le regard. Un Malfoy se maîtrise. Même quand il parle d'un amour perdu. De toute façon, un Malfoy n'aime pas, il utilise.

L'attitude de Glenn est totalement contraire, mélancolique, triste.

« Tu sais, il me manque, l'autre. Et je crois qu'à toi aussi. »

Et il sort.

Dans la chambre, Draco est de nouveau assis sur son lit. Il rit, un rire froid et sans vie, un rire qui ne fait que traduire son état depuis bientôt seize mois. Mais c'est finalement ce rire qui le rend plus humain. Avant, au début de cette histoire, Draco n'était qu'un coureur, un enfoiré qui collectionnait les conquêtes d'un soir et traitait ses amis avec le même dédain, une personne totalement ignoble qui se servait des autres. La raison ? On ne la connaît toujours pas, alors on s'en fout. Mais à cet instant, il devient… pathétique. On est en droit de penser ça, c'est ce qu'il pense de lui même alors…

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

Draco est toujours assis sur son lit, mais il est tard, l'éclairage de la chambre est celui d'une fin de journée, et on imagine parfaitement le soleil se coucher derrière les rideaux. Est-il resté dans cette position toute la journée ? Après tout, on ne sait pas à qu'elle heure Glenn a quitté Draco. L'éclairage est là uniquement pour que l'on se pose la question, pour que l'on se demande si une personne telle que Draco pourrait faire quelque chose de semblable…

Puis il parle.

Ou plutôt, il pense, et on entend ses pensées.

_Merlin… six mois… six mois que je t'avais dit l'impensable… six mois que je t'avais dit que je t'aimais… Moi…Le pire ? C'est que je me rends compte que six mois, c'était trop peu… A l'époque je te voulais pour toujours… _

_Moi, j'étais heureux… un état que je ne pensais jamais avoir le droit d'atteindre… Un Malfoy n'a pas à être heureux en amour. D'ailleurs il n'est pas censé savoir ce que ce mot signifie… Mais j'étais heureux, et je me retenais de ne pas montrer mon bonheur à tous ceux qui me croisaient. Toi, tu ne t'en cachais pas. Et cette attitude m'énervait. Et cette attitude me plaisait…_

_Nous étions unis, nous étions amants, nous étions tout…_

Tout ça semble si loin ! Ce que Draco vient de dire, vient de penser, n'a rien à voir avec la réalité qui s'offre à nous ! Mais c'est là que l'on comprend l'état dans lequel il est. Il a clairement pensé avoir aimé quelqu'un, lui, un Malfoy, avoir eu envie de partager plus avec cette personne. On ne peut que se rendre compte de la monstruosité de la situation. Les peines de cœur sont les plus douloureuses, les plus difficiles à guérir, mais quand par conviction, on ne peut aimer, se rendre compte du contraire pour au final le perdre…

Imaginez que vous n'aimiez pas le chocolat. Vous ne savez pas quel goût ça a, vous n'y avez jamais goûté car on vous a toujours dit que ce vous n'aimiez pas. Mais un jour, vous ne savez pas trop comment, vous vous retrouvez avec un morceau des chocolat dans les mains, et c'est plus fort que tout, vous y goûtez, et c'est divin. Mais avant que vous n'ayez eu le temps de finir ce morceau de chocolat qui ne semble n'attendre que vous, on vous le vole. Vous êtes en colère, et triste.

Alors imaginez cette colère et cette tristesse démultipliée…

Lorsque la voix de Draco s'est éteinte, l'image que nous avions sous les yeux a laissé place à une autre. Un flash back. On devine tout de suite que s'en est un, l'image est plus terne, plus grise bien que l'histoire semble se dérouler en été. Le Draco assis seul à sa table de cuisine n'est pas le même non plus, il n'est pas aussi blasé que celui dans la chambre, non, celui-ci a juste l'air détruit…

Il vient de découvrir l'amour de sa vie endormi dans les bras d'un autre. Ça, on ne le sais pas, enfin pas tout de suite, on ne l'apprend que bien plus tard, au cours d'une discussion entre Draco et Glenn.

Donc Draco est assis à sa table, sur laquelle se trouve un carton à moitié fermé, un carton plein de livres, de vêtements, de souvenirs…

La pendule accrochée à côté de la porte sonne midi, ce qui rend Draco encore plus nerveux, car il sait qu'il prend sa pause déjeuner à midi pile, et qu'il transplane directement devant son appartement pour le rejoindre… Et quelque seconde après le douzième coup, on voit la porte s'ouvrir, et Harry Potter entrer.

Harry est heureux d'être là, de retrouver Draco comme chaque midi, ça se lit sur son visage et dans le sourire qu'il affiche. Mais ce même sourire, qu'il a vu tant de fois, ce midi Draco ne le supporte pas. Il a triché, il a menti… il l'a trompé.

Comme si il allait se laisser faire de la sorte ! Enfin c'est un Malfoy ! On ne peut pas se jouer d'un Malfoy impunément !

Harry a du comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas, son visage se fait plus anxieux, plus dur aussi.

Alors Draco se lève, attrape le carton qui était posé sous la table, et le tends à Harry. Et il parle, lui ment, d'une voix froide, distante, blessante.

_Ce sont tes affaires, prends les, et ne reviens plus, ça ne sert à rien de continuer à faire semblant, tu sais que je ne t'aime pas, tu n'as été qu'un passe temps pour moi, un agréable passe temps, je te l'accorde, mais j'en ai assez, ça devient ennuyeux, j'ai envie de jouer à autre chose, avec quelqu'un d'autre, histoire de continuer mon tableau de chasse, tu devrais être flatté d'être le premier d'une très longue liste !_

Harry a fini par partir, emportant ses affaires, et Draco, et bien Draco est toujours assis à sa table. Un Malfoy n'aime pas, et ne pleure pas non plus.

Triste.

Mais triste pour les deux. A ce stade, on se fout de prendre partie pour l'un ou pour l'autre des personnages de l'histoire, tout ce qu'il compte, c'est leur tristesse à chacun. Celle de Draco, qu'on a appris à apprécier, et pour qui on éprouve de la peine, de la compassion aussi, et celle de Harry, qui vient de se faire traiter comme un vulgaire jouet.

On se pose aussi plein de questions, pourquoi Harry a fait ça ? Pourquoi il n'a rien dit ? Pourquoi il n'a pas essayé de se défendre ? pourquoi il ne s'est pas battu pour eux ?

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

Draco est cette fois allongé sur son lit, un bras sur les yeux, qui devait servir à les cacher des derniers rayons du soleil. Mais cette fois-ci il fait nuit, et Draco dort, il n'a pas entendu que quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans son appartement, ni d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre.

« Lumos. »

C'est Glenn, on reconnaît sa voix, il est revenu. Et la soudaine lueur dans la pièce semble avoir tiré Draco de son sommeil.

« Je pensais t'avoir dit de partir. »

« J'ai besoin de comprendre. »

« De comprendre ? »

« Oui. »

« Quoi ? »

« Ça. Pourquoi tu fais tout ça. Non, en fait ça je le sais, mais pourquoi tu continues ? Ca fait plus d'un an que ça dure Draco, un an que tu baises à gauche à droite, alors si tu fais toujours ça pour oublier, c'est que ta méthode n'est absolument pas efficace ! »

« Et si je faisais ça pour prendre mon pied ? »

« Dans ce cas pourquoi t'énerves tu dès que je te parle de Harry ? Pourquoi refuses tu de parler de lui ? De le croiser dans un couloir ? Vous êtes resté ensemble six mois, toi, Draco Malfoy, le plus grand coureur de cette partie de Londres, es resté six mois avec la même personne, et tu vas me dire que tu as changé de mode de vie sur un coup de tête ? »

« Laisse moi Glenn. »

Il est en colère, on le sait rien qu'à voix, encore plus froide et plus basse que d'habitude. En apparence, il ne laisse rien montrer, après tout, il reste un Malfoy…

« Non, j'en ai marre, j'en ai marre de n'être là que lorsque tu as besoin de te défouler, tu es un très bon amant Draco, mais à la base, tu es mon ami, pas le type que je vais voir quand j'ai envie de baiser. »

« Brusque élan de culpabilité ? »

« Appelle ça comme tu veux, mais je ne te laisserai pas comme ça. »

« MAIS QU'EST CE QUE TU VEUX QUE JE TE DISE ? »

A croire que le _brusque élan de culpabilité_ de Glenn a renvoyé Draco l'image de ce qu'était de venue sa vie… une pathétique survie totalement insupportable…

« Que j'ai commencé tout ça uniquement dans le but de me venger ? Dans le but de lui montrer que je m'en sortais très bien sans lui ? Que je n'avais pas besoin de lui ? Que ma vie ne se résumait pas à la sienne ? Que je le détestais d'être parti sans aucune explication ? Que je le détestais de ne pas s'être battu ? Que je le détestais de l'avoir vu dans les bras de Dean ? Que j'ai continué à baiser tous les types que je croisais dans l'espoir de retrouver les sensations que j'éprouvais avec Harry ? Que je leur mentais, leur disais que je les aimais uniquement pour les attirer dans ma chambre ? Et que plus je continuais, plus je me rendais compte que cela n'avait aucun sens parce que Harry se foutait royalement de moi ? Que dès que je le croise, je ne peux que l'imaginer avec Dean ? Que je le hais ? Et que je me dégoutte ? »

Glenn est toujours debout, au milieu de la chambre, et continue de fixer de Draco. Et il sourit, et sort de la chambre, de l'appartement. Après tout, il vient d'avoir exactement ce qu'il voulait, une explication.

Draco ne semble pas trop prendre conscience de ce qu'il vient de se passer. Il n'a pas bougé quand Glenn est parti. Il reste là, alors qu'on imagine très bien ses dernières paroles raisonner dans sa tête, _je le hais_, _je le hais_, une litanie qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à des je t'aime…

**Note**

A bientôt pour la suite.

Mek


	2. Chapter 2

**Nom** : pipistrelles des cachots. Mekoret

**Titre** : D'aventure en aventure…

**Rating** : T

**Pairing** : HP/DM

**Disclaimer** : nous nous excusons auprès de J.K Rowling pour l'usage détourné de ses personnages (qui sont rien qu'a elle pas à nous hélas).

**Résumé** : C'est un film qui parle d'amour. Ou plutôt de la vie. Oui, c'est ça, un film qui parle de la vie, de celle de deux personnes. Un film que j'ai vu de trop nombreuses fois…

**Notes de l'auteuze** :

Un jour de mai, alors que je m'ennuyais, j'ai voulu écrire un one shot. Mais j'étais incapable de trouver une idée de scénario. Bon, soyons honnête deux minutes, je n'avais pas non plus la moindre motivation… Et c'est alors que la merveilleuse Warriormeuh vint à ma rescousse, tel superman, enfin sans collants, avec non pas un, mais deux one shot. Cadeaux. Pour moi. Pour en faire ce que je voulais.

Oh joie ! Oh bonheur ! Warriormeuh venait de me donner deux de ses histoires…

Il fallait désormais que je sois à la hauteur ! C'était Warriormeuh quand même ! Pas n'importe qui !

Alors j'ai pris mon temps, encouragée, aidée (et un peu poussée il faut bien le dire ) par Warriormeuh, à qui je dis un immense merci !

Donc Fanny, cette petite chose est pour toi, rien que pour toi !

J'espère que ce one shot en deux parties vous plaira.

MERCI A TOUS LES LECTEURS QUI ONT LU ET REVIEWE LA PREMIERE PARTIE ! JE LEUR FAIS D'ENNNNNORMES BISOUS !

…**En aventure**

Draco marche dans les couloirs du Ministère, Glenn à ses côtes.

« Glenn, tu avais vraiment besoin que je t'accompagne à cette audition ? »

Il est comme à son habitude, hautain et totalement indifférent à tout ce qui l'entoure, mais la façon dont il serre les poings indique le contraire, la pancarte sur la porte qui se trouve à un mètre de lui indique _Harry Potter, Auror_.

« Parce que j'ai d'autres… »

Draco n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Glenn vient d'ouvrir la porte du bureau de Harry et de le pousser à l'intérieur.

Il ne réagit pas, ni quand Harry lui demande ce qu'il se passe, ni quand Glenn lance un sort de verrouillage de l'autre coté de la porte. Non, Draco semble juste captivé, oui, captivé est le mot exact, par Harry. Il faut croire qu'il avait vraiment espérer l'oublier…

« Ton ami vient de nous enfermer. »

La voix de Harry pourrait entrer en concurrence avec celle du blond tant elle semble chargée de mépris et de dégoût.

« Quoi ? Glenn ? GLENN ! LAISSE MOI SORTIR IMMEDIATEMENT ! »

« Il en est hors de question ! Ce bordel dure depuis assez longtemps, et vous allez régler vos problèmes une bonne fois pour toute ! Ou vous ne sortirez pas d'ici ! Sur ce, je vous laisse, je dois aller témoigner pour une affaire de balais volé ! »

Et bien voilà. Ils y sont, chacun debout de part et d'autre du bureau qui croule sous les parchemins, ils se toisent, se jaugent, essayant de ne pas briser ce silence le premier, ce serait après tout un signe de faiblesse, non ?

« Pourquoi veut-il que nous discutions ? »

C'est Harry qui a finalement pris la parole, et sa voix est chargée… d'émotion ?

« Si Merlin le savait... »

« Quoi ? Tu vas me faire croire que vous ne parlez pas après avoir baiser ? »

Harry est redevenu beaucoup plus incisif, son sourire traduit la haine qu'il éprouve, et ce n'est pas dans son caractère, pas dans le caractère de Harry Potter, enfin pas dans celui que Draco connaissait puisque celui-ci vient d'écarquiller les yeux, oh, pas beaucoup, juste un peu, un Malfoy ne montre rien.

« Pas dernièrement… Enfin, de toutes façons… On parle peu. »

C'est au tour de Draco de prendre un air suffisant, de toiser Harry, de le défier de répondre à cette provocation.

Car c'est de ça dont il est question à présent, de provocation, d'une sorte de duel entre deux meilleurs ennemis, pour savoir lequel est le plus fort, lequel fera le plus souffrir l'autre.

« J'espère qu'il reviendra vite. »

« Je n'y compterai pas trop, quand il a une idée en tête… »

« Ton rendez-vous d'aujourd'hui risque de s'impatienter… »

Une fois de plus, c'est Harry qui engage la discussion.

Le jeu.

Le combat.

« Oh, il attendra, et au pire, j'en trouverai un autre, ce n'est pas comme si c'était difficile… »

« Alors tu ne cherches personne en particulier, peu importe à quoi il ressemble ? »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de chercher quoi que ce soit, ils viennent tout seul. »

« Tu es abjecte. »

Oui, Draco est abjecte, on en oublierait presque le Draco complètement déboussolé que nous avons rencontré dans sa chambre, le Draco accablé à sa table de cuisine, oui, on oublierait presque que si il est dans cet état là, c'est à cause de lui, de Harry.

Draco est redevenu celui qu'il a décidé d'être, un connard fini, et c'est ce qu'il tente de faire comprendre à Harry en s'asseyant sur le rebord de la fausse fenêtre, dans une attitude totalement dégagé, lui faire comprendre que c'est _lui_ qui l'a fait devenir ainsi.

« Alors, comment s'appelle le dernier ? »

Qui aurait cru que Harry aurait eut envie de se lancer dans ce genre de discussion ?

« Je ne sais plus… Je me souviens juste… il devait être brun… »

« Ils sont vraiment si peu important pour toi ? »

« Ils deviennent importants quand ils écartent les jambes, autrement, je m'en fiche. »

Harry ne dit rien, il n'a pas besoin pour montrer son indignation, ça se lit dans ses yeux, sur son visage, un visage parfaitement contraire à celui de Draco.

« Et Glenn ? »

« Quoi Glenn ? Il fait la même chose, je ne vois aucune différence… Sauf… Oui, c'est le seul à réussir à me faire crier rien qu'avec ses mains ! »

Draco aurait sans doute ri de sa dernière remarque si Harry ne venait pas de se lever de sa chaise. La rage qui émane de lui est si intense, que les murs se mettent à trembler légèrement.

« COMMENT OSES TU ? »

Mais Draco ne réagit pas, cela fait bien longtemps que Harry Potter ne lui fait plus peur, cela fait bien longtemps qu'il ne ressent plus rien, cela fait bien longtemps que tout lui est égal. Et c'est d'un air blasé qu'il lui lance un « Pathétique. »

« Tu t'en fiches des sentiments des autres, n'est ce pas ? Tout ça t'est bien égal ! Pourquoi tu es comme ça, POURQUOI ? »

Parce que…

Parce qu'il l'a trompé ? Trahi ?

Parce qu'il l'a laissé le jeter sans tenter de se battre pour eux ?

Parce que c'est la seule façon qu'il ait trouvé de ne pas en crever ?

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela t'intéresse, et surtout je ne vois pas de quel droit tu oses me poser ce genre de questions. Tu n'es pas l'un d'eux, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu te donnes la peine de… tenter de les défendre.»

Harry, qui s'était déplacé pour faire face à son ancien amant, se laisse glisser sur le sol tout en murmurant :

« Non… effectivement … je ne suis même pas _ça_… »

Pathétique… Cette scène est pathétique… Toute cette histoire est pathétique !

Pathétique, et dérangeante.

Comment peut-on éprouver de la peine en voyant Harry Potter, assis sur le sol de son bureau, la tête enfouie dans ses bras, alors que c'est lui, et lui seul, qui semble être à l'origine de tout _ça_ ? C'est comme si… comme si on éprouvait de la tristesse à la mort de la belle mère de Blanche-Neige… comme si on voulait que les sœurs de Cendrillon soient heureuses… comme si…

« Pourquoi ? »

Draco est à présent à genoux devant Harry, et joue, il joue avec lui, il joue avec l'ambiguïté de ses sentiments, de leurs sentiments.

« Tu voudrais être l'un de mes jouets ? »

Sa voix est caressante.

« Ça te plairait de savoir que tu es ma proie ? Que tu vas te retrouver pris dans mes filets ? Te retrouver dans mes draps ? Subir mes injures ? Devenir ma pute pour une nuit ? Ecarter les cuisses rien que pour une fois ? Te faire jeter avant la fin de la nuit ? Tu en as envie ? Réponds ! »

Il continue de se rapprocher, et leur corps sont à présent l'un contre l'autre, mais Harry garde la tête obstinément baissée. Disparu le Potter incisif, froid, blessant. Et Draco lui relève le menton, forçant Harry à plonger ses yeux embués dans les siens.

« Et si je te prenais ici… Est-ce que tu crierais mon nom Harry… Ou penserais-tu encore à lui… ? »

Harry semble choqué. Et Draco se fait de plus en plus abjecte, un Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur.

« Et quand c'est lui qui te prend, penses tu as nous… ? As moi… ? A notre première fois.. ? T'a t'il fait totalement oublier que j'ai pu exister dans tes bras… Dis moi, t'a t'il fait oublier tout _ça_ ? »

Harry n'a pas le temps de répondre, Draco l'embrasse. C'est un baiser qui n'a rien de tendre, rien de doux, il est rageur, haineux, passionnel. Le brun lui ne semble pas réagir, enfin si, il pleure, une unique larme, mais il ne réagit pas au baiser. Après tout, il ne l'aime pas, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi répondrait-il à se baiser ? Pourquoi lui répondrait-il après avoir blessé Draco comme il l'a fait ? Tout était de sa faute, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais Harry passe finalement une main dans le dos de son ancien amant, le poussant à le serrer encore plus dans ses bras, à se rapprocher d'avantage, à approfondir ce baiser. Et Draco se laisse glisser un peu plus sur le sol, entraînant Harry dans ses bras.

Pourquoi ? Draco se pose t'il toutes ces questions ? Sûrement pas. C'est un Malfoy, il prend ce qu'on lui donne, et à cet instant, c'est Harry qui se donne à lui, alors peu importe la durée depuis laquelle il attend ce moment, peu importe le nombre de fois où il s'est imaginé Harry dans ses bras, il le hait, il lui dit, et il le prend.

Et Draco fait l'amour à Harry, là, sur le sol devant le bureau. Car c'est bien d'amour qu'il s'agit, difficile de penser que Draco traite ses conquêtes de la même façon, que ces amants réagissent comme le fait Harry, que l'un caresse l'autre, que l'un embrasse l'autre, que l'un semble… aimer l'autre…

Oui, Draco aime Harry, il l'aime et il lui montre, tant pis si ce n'est que pour cette fois, tant pis si ça ne change rien aux sentiments du brun, il prend ce qu'on lui donne. Mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se donne en retour.

Harry n'a pas crié le nom de Draco. Non, bien sur, puisqu'il ne l'aime pas. D'ailleurs, il garde les yeux résolument fermés alors que le blond le transporte sur la banquette de l'autre côté de la pièce, comme s'il avait honte. Honte de s'être laisser aller ? Honte d'avoir profité de Draco ?

Harry est devenu Draco.

Draco l'aime. Mais pas lui.

« Je ne lui dirai rien. »

Il a beau essayer de reprendre une voix posée, il n'y arrive pas. Ce n'est plus le Malfoy qui est entré dans ce bureau, non, c'est ce même Malfoy qui était dans la cuisine.

« Comme ça, tu pourras faire comme si rien ne c'était passé. Je suis désolé… »

Je. Suis. Désolé. Trois mots qu'un Malfoy ne prononce jamais. Mais après tout, il a déjà prononcé trois autre mots, à cette même personne, alors au point où il en est… Que lui reste t'il ? Harry n'est plus là, Glenn ne viendra plus, et peu importe le nombre d'homme qu'il passera entre ses draps, rien ne viendra combler ce vide. Alors…

« MAIS DE QUI PARLES TU TOUT LE TEMPS ? »

De qui ? Comment ose t'il poser une question pareille ? Il les a vu, non ? Il les a vu, ensemble !

« Dean, je te parle de Dean. »

Draco a repris son ton glacé, peu importe les sentiments qu'il éprouve pour lui, il ne peut laisser Harry se moquer de lui.

« D… Dean ? »

« Ne fais pas l'innocente Potter, je vous ai vus, je t'ai vu dans ses bras, sur ton canapé, ça ne devait pas être la première fois que tu jouais sa pute ! »

« Quoi ? »

Harry semble surpris, en fait… en fait non, il est vraiment surpris. Même Draco ne saurait être si bon acteur. Pourtant… Pourtant il les a vu, n'est-ce pas ?

« Mais enfin Draco, il ne s'est jamais, jamais rien passé entre lui et moi ! Je… je vois… Ce jour là, ce jour là Dean m'avait aidé à ranger et retaper mon appartement, et on a fini par s'endormir sur le canapé, oui nous étions torse nu, nous venions de repeindre les portes… je voulais te demander d'emménager avec moi… »

Alors c'était pour ça ? il ne s'est donc réellement rien passé ? Tout ça… tout ça pour rien ? Parce que aucun d'eux n'a eu le courage de parler ?

C'est ce que semble penser Draco, il est désormais assis devant le canapé, la tête entre ses mains.

Quel gâchis. On ne peut même plus ressentir de peine, pour aucun des deux !

On peut juste… espérer.

« C'est pour ça que tu m'as quitté… c'est pour ça que tu m'as dit que tu ne m'aimais pas, parce que… »

« Parce que je voulais que tu souffres à en crever. Comme moi. »

« Tu aurais du parler… tu aurais du me parler… pourquoi… pourquoi tu nous as fait ça ? »

« Parce que je t'aime. »

Et on sait que c'est la vérité. Rien de moins. Sinon, Draco aurait retourné la question, après tout, Harry non plus n'a rien dit, n'a pas cherché à se défendre. Mais Draco l'aime… c'est pour cela qu'il l'a quitté, de la pire façon qu'il soit, c'est pour cela qu'il a couché avec un type différent chaque soir, c'est pour cela qu'il s'est détruit…

« Parce que je t'aime… »

Harry se rhabille, tandis que Draco reste prostré sur le sol : il vient de se rendre compte qu'il a probablement gâché son unique chance d'être heureux, et ce à cause de sa fierté, de son orgueil, de son nom…

« Tu n'imagines pas ce que tu m'as fait Draco… »

Harry s'est finalement rapproché de Draco, après lui avoir posé sa cape sur ses épaules, et lui murmure désormais près de sa bouche.

« Tu n'imagines pas ce que j'ai ressenti… A chaque fois, nuit après nuit, je te voyais avec un amant, et à chaque fois je remerciais Merlin que celui-ci soit différent car je redoutais par dessus tout le jour où tu me remplacerais pour de bon. C'est pour ça que j'ai haï Glenn, de toutes mes forces ! Lui seul revenait, lui seul avait le droit de rester en ta compagnie, alors que moi j'étais obligé d'observer tout ça de loin… J'ai cru t'avoir perdu, et j'ai cru en mourir…Tu n'imagine pas comme je t'aimais Draco… »

Et Draco pleure.

« Je ne savais pas… Je ne voulais pas… Oh par Merlin Harry, pardonne moi… Je t'aime… »

On pourrait presque trouver cette scène pathétique. Après tout, c'est lui qui a tout détruit… Mais non, parce qu'on veut que l'histoire se termine bien, on veut les voir heureux, on en a besoin ! C'est égoïste, mais c'est comme ça, si cette histoire se terminait mal, que nous resterait-il pour espérer, à quoi pourrions nous nous raccrocher ?

Harry finit par se redresser, et tend une main à Draco.

« Je m'appelle Harry Potter. »

Une seconde chance, c'est ça que Harry est en train de lui offrir, une seconde chance, pour eux, pour faire que ça marche…

« Et moi Draco Malfoy… »

Alors Harry l'enlace, et lui glisse tout simplement à l'oreille « Rentrons ».

Le film s'arrête là. On ne sait pas comment ils ont réussi à surmonter leurs doutes, leur manque de confiance. Après tout, ce n'est peut-être pas si important que ça, comment finit l'histoire, nous avons eu ce que nous voulions, un peu d'espoir.

Note 

Voilà. J'espère que cette petite histoire vous aura plus !

A très bientôt

Mekoret


End file.
